An Uncomfortable Date
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: On a date with Margaret, Mordecai becomes rather desperate but is too shy to say something about. Warning: contains omorashi.


**A/N: Another commission of mine! I really hope they like what I did here. Hints of Mordaret are included.**

If you were to ask people when the worst times to be desperate were, there would be a lot of different answers, but you would notice that some popped up more than others. On that list would be: at a job interview, in a long line, during class, during a performance or sporting event, on a long car trip, and so on, and so forth. But if you were to ask someone young and shy, who was just starting a relationship, the most obvious choice would be on a date.

Though he wasn't particularly shy in any situations not regarding romance, Mordecai fell into that category pretty perfectly. Of course, nobody asked him when the worst time to get desperate was, and he never really considered it for himself. After all, he had no problem just getting up and going whenever the need arose. It had never once felt uncomfortable or embarrassing to him before; it was just natural.

He never gave it a single thought when he first began seeing Margaret regularly. Really, the only thing he thought about was how lucky he was, and how happy he was that after all that time and effort, she had finally begun to see him for the kind of guy he was, and liked him for it. His luck with women had been abysmal up to that point, and Margaret was more special to him than anyone he had pursued in the past. To have a chance to be with someone like her was a dream come true.

Though he had become good friends with her before they started dating, he never really got over his nerves when it was time to see her. Eventually, he would ease into it and have a great time with her, but he was always just a little bit stiff and awkward whenever a date started.

This particular date was no different. Well, at least not in that regard. It was different in that he had actually bothered dressing up a little bit, and that he had finally managed to save enough in his special "date fund" to take her somewhere a little nicer than usual, but his level of nervousness was about the same.

He was supposed to pick her up as her shift ended, but he got there just a little bit too early. His heart stopped, as it always did, when he first caught a glance of her, and then sped up to unhealthy levels when she began walking over to him, smiling.

"Hey, I'm about to finish up and then I'm gonna change in the back," she said. "You can take a table and I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Okay, yeah, cool," he said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

As he sat waiting, Eileen approached him and offered a glass of water, which he accepted. His throat felt a little scratchy, and he didn't want his voice to break during a conversation.

He was just finishing the glass when Margaret returned, looking drop-dead gorgeous. He almost dropped the glass in his hand as he stood up, stammering, "W-wow, you look really...really great."

She laughed and said, "You don't look so bad yourself. Ready to go?"

He nodded, and started out the door. As soon as they stepped outside, he reached for her hand, feeling his heart speed right back up. She didn't seem to notice, and she also didn't seem to mind, which was great. The restaurant was a short distance, so they walked, while she talked about her day at work. He interjected occasionally, and they fell into the comfortable rhythm that he was beginning to grow used to.

~X~

During their dinner, Mordecai started to notice a slight discomfort. He recalled the glass of water he had had earlier, and looked at the empty glass on the table that had already been refilled once. He figured that he should probably go to the bathroom now, before they left, and was about to tell Margaret, when he suddenly stopped.

For reasons he could not explain, all at once the thought of saying something like that seemed like the absolute most embarrassing thing he could do. He knew that that was ridiculous, and that he should have no problem with it, but for some reason, he just couldn't make himself say it. Every time he opened his mouth, something totally different would come out.

He wondered what had gotten into him. He knew that she made him nervous, but the thought of her making him _that _nervous was kind of silly, and, yet, here he was. He decided that she would probably stop to go on the way out, and he could as well without even having to say anything. Problem solved.

But Margaret breezed out without a word about it, and he inwardly groaned. He would just have to wait until the end of the date or get over his shyness on the matter. He could always cut the date short, but he wanted to spend more time with her, and if he had to end their date just for something like that, he would never forgive himself.

He tried to push his need out of his mind as they began the next part of their date, which was a simple walk around town. She liked the little things like that, he had noticed, and usually tried to plan for things like that. It was during these times that they usually had their best conversations, but today he was so distracted that he could barely reply to her, and when he did, it was brief.

When she suggested a direction to walk, he didn't even look before agreeing. He starting to get so desperate that he would be stopping at the next place they passed with a public bathroom. But at they kept going, that chance didn't come, and he soon realized, to his horror, that they were walking somewhere very isolated, with very few buildings. Soon, they would be in the middle of nowhere, and it was too late to say something now.

He beat a fist against his thigh as they walked, wishing she would suggest that they turned around. Really, he needed to just suggest it himself, but every time, that ridiculous new shyness would take over and he wouldn't be able to. The worst part of all of this was that, with Margaret right there, he had to act as if it wasn't bothering him, even though that made holding it even more difficult for him.

He shifted his weight a bit as they walked, until it dawned on him that he really didn't have the option of waiting anymore. He had to let go of this shyness, or else the outcome would be much worse than simply telling her what was on his mind.

"Hey, uh, Margaret?" he asked. "Can we maybe turn back now?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, looking confused. "Is...everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." He paused to get up the nerve to say what he needed to say. "I just kinda need to use the bathroom, and..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh!" She blushed, but tried not to show much expression at this. "That's fine...yeah, we can hurry back."

They walked in an awkward silence, and he realized that they must have come a lot farther than he thought. It made since that they had been walking for a while, considering how desperate he was, but he had really lost track of their progress due to that distraction. He didn't know how long it would take them to find somewhere with a bathroom, but he really hoped that it wouldn't be too long.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of desperation hit him, and he had to stop walking to get it under control. He clenched his thighs tightly together, mortified that Margaret could plainly see what he was doing. Their new relationship looked pretty close to ruined already.

To his surprise, she didn't say anything rude, though she did look a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Wow, I...guess it must be pretty bad."

"Yeah...it kind of is," he mumbled. "I just didn't realize it sooner, it kind of hit me all at once." That was a lie, but it sounded better than saying that he had forced himself to wait till this point because he was afraid of saying anything sooner.

Suddenly, the pressure swelled to an even greater level and he hissed, clenching his fists tightly. It was clear to both of them that he wasn't going to make it a step further, but he still tried his best to hang on. He tried to take a step forward, willing himself to continue and not humiliate himself like this, but that was his downfall.

Despite all of his attempts to stop it, despite his quiet chanting of "nonononono", despite absolutely everything, a stream of piss forced its way out, hitting the ground with a hissing sound. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction, as his overfull bladder emptied itself in front of her.

If their relationship wasn't ruined before, it definitely was now.

When he was finally emptied out, there was a large puddle on the ground and his legs were soaked. He turned to face away from her before opening his eyes, still terrified to see what he was sure was a disgusted look on her face.

"You can go ahead and leave," he said. "I'm sorry this happened and ruined anything. I know you don't want to see me anymore, so I'll leave you alone."

"What?" She walked up behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mordecai, I'm not gonna stop hanging out with you over something like this."

"You're...not?"

"No! Of course not! It happens to the best of us, and it's not like you wanted it to happen. I've had so much fun with you lately that there's no way I'd let that end over something like _this_," she said. "Besides, I've been on my fair share of bad dates, and this one doesn't even deserve the title 'bad'."

He smiled and turned to thank her. He was even luckier than he thought. Even after all of this, she still wanted to be with him. Despite all that had happened to him, at that moment, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
